1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of public health, and more specifically to a doll for instruction in the clinical observations of sickle cell and other diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sickle cell disease (SCD) is an inherited hemoglobin disorder. This disorder involves the destruction of red blood cells (hemolysis) and the blockage of small blood vessels (vaso-occlusion). Children with sickle cell disease are at risk for serious complications including 1) infections, 2) acute chest syndrome, 3) splenic sequestration, 4) aplastic anemia, 5) painful episodes, 6) stroke, 7) gallstones and gall bladder disease, 8) priapism, 9) increased hemolysis, and 10) dactylitis. Parents of children with sickle cell disease need to be aware of these numerous complications, so that they may seek medical care for their children before they become more acutely ill.
Studies have evaluated the incidence of splenic sequestration and its morbidity in Jamaican children with sickle cell disease. It was found that the incidence of splenic sequestration increased after teaching parents how to check their child's spleen size, and that mortality decreased because the parents brought their children to medical attention sooner.
Presently, education for the parent of a child with sickle cell disease is generally provided by a sickle cell disease nurse educator in an outpatient setting. Parents, care-givers, clinicians, guardians, and other concerned parties may be taught about the dangers associated with splenic sequestration as well as the importance of routinely checking the size of their child's spleen.
The correct procedure for accurately assessing spleen size on a pediatric patient however, can be difficult. Also, many children may not be experiencing splenic enlargement at the time their parents are learning how to check the spleen size.
Sickle cell disease is presently diagnosed through newborn screening in the majority of the states in the U.S. This has been instituted with the goal that by two months of age all children with sickle cell disease will be on penicillin prophylaxis. This means that educating the parents of a child with SCD usually beings within the first two months of a child's life.
However, penicillin prophylaxis does not prevent all bacteremic episodes, and therefore patients should be evaluated by a health care provider and receive prompt parenteral antibiotics when they develop high fevers. Parents need to know correct temperature-taking techniques so that they can seek medical care for elevated temperatures.